This invention relates to toy figures, mannekins, jointed dolls, and the like. Particularly, the invention is directed to providing a joint structure of the character described, with new and improved joint means to permit articulation of the several limbs of the toy figure or doll.
Heretofore, joint structures of toy figures, such as dolls or the like, usually took the form of a ball and socket-type joint with resilient means, such as a spring, holding the ball portion of one figure member in the socket portion of another figure member in various articulated positions. Dolls or figure toys provided with a ball and socket-type joint at the limbs normally required additional manual manipulation of the limbs to return them to their original position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved joint structure for connecting limbs of figure toys, such as dolls or the like, which will maintain the limbs in a predetermined relative position, permit articulated movement away from that position, and return the limbs to the predetermined position after they have been moved and released by a child or other user.
Although the joint structure of the present invention is adapted for all sorts of toy figures, mannekins, and the like, it is shown herein in a baby doll construction.
In the exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the joint structure for connecting the limbs of the doll includes a first toy figure part having a generally concave socket-type portion at the joint. A second toy figure part has a generally complementary convex portion at the joint for engagement within the concave portion of the first part. An intermediate connecting member is disposed between the first and second toy figure parts of the doll, between the relative concave and convex portions thereof. The intermediate member is resiliently flexible and is somewhat mushroom shaped, including an elongated shaft portion which is fixed within an opening in the concave portion of the first toy figure part. A disc-shaped flange portion is formed at the other end of the shaft and a circumscribing cylindrical flange portion surrounds the disc-shaped flange portion for securement to the inside of the convex portion of the second toy figure part. The joint structure is shown herein in opposite orientations in the upper torso portion between the doll's arms and the upper torso portion, and in the hip joints between the lower torso portion and the doll's legs. Of course, other joint areas where the joint structure could be used also are contemplated.